Every Night
by macstooge
Summary: Riku hated his studies and hated his job, the only thing that made it slightly bearable was coming home to Sora every night. RikuxSora SoraxRiku FLUFF/SMUT FLUFF I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN ANY OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS OR FRANCHISE.


It had been a long night at work and Riku was sick of it. He hated his job as a host and only continued to work there as he made some serious money. It was annoying though, having to pander to customers' needs. Customers that constantly groped, smacked and pinched, mind you. Eight hours of classes at university and then another nine hours of sleazy men at work meant Riku got home around midnight or one in the morning. Though it was all worth it to crawl his sleep deprived ass into bed where his naked lover would be waiting.

The silver haired teen trudged out of the nearly empty store, noticing the fine sprinkle of rain that fell onto the pavement. Hailing a taxi, he got into the cab, thinking of nothing but the tanned skin sleeping amongst his white sheets, waiting for him to slink into the bed beside him. Riku sighed as he continued to think of his lover, not realising the taxi had stopped five minutes ago. "Sir?" The cab driver called, worried about his regular passenger. Riku mumbled an apology, handing over a fifty. "Keep the change." The silver haired teen called over his shoulder, grabbing his bag and slamming the cab door.

Standing outside his shared apartment door, Riku let the soft sprinkling of rain hit him, dampening his hair. _Finally_, Riku thought as he fumbled for his keys. Unlocking the door, the silver haired teen tried to quietly come into the house, setting his keys and bag down at the front door. Relaxing at the cool quiet of his apartment, the teen shut the door behind him and made his way upstairs to the bedroom.

Unintentionally clomping up the stairs, Riku let his tired, aching feet lead him towards his room, almost running down the hall. Reaching his destination, the teen leaned his forehead against the smooth closed door to his bedroom. Turning the knob, Riku took in the sight of the brunette tangled in his sheets, definitely sleeping as his breath was even. The silver haired boy was surprised every time, knowing he made a lot of noise as he climbed the stairs and practically galloped down the hall, excited to see his lover.

Entering the room, the only sounds Riku could hear were the soft puffs of breath from the sleeping brunette and the pitter patter of fat rain drops against the window. Closing the door behind him quietly, Riku began to undress, kicking his shoes off. Unbuttoning his heavily perfumed black long sleeved shirt, the silver haired boy ripped it off his toned pale skin. The tight faded grey jeans followed shortly after, the scantily clad teen throwing the clothing across the room. Leaving his lacy black thong on, Riku fell to his knees on the bed, crawling into the sheets next to his naked lover.

Sora stirred as he felt the mattress dip, opening an eye curiously. The brunette smiled as he recognised Riku slipping under the sheets. "Hey." Sora murmured, his voice thick with sleep. Riku shivered at the sound of his lover's voice and replied with a soft "Hi." The silver haired boy grabbed onto the sheets entangled around the brunette's hips and forcibly removed them, only receiving a sleepy chuckle from the younger boy. "Sora." Riku whined as he threw the sheets onto the floor. "You left your sexy underwear on." Sora mused, looking down at his boyfriend's straining erection through the black frills.

Riku shuddered as the brunette ran a finger against his clothed erection, playing with the frills of the thong. "Soraaa." Riku gushed, his lips trembling from the slightly tortuous touch. Running the same finger against his lover's erection a second time, Sora could feel his own cock hardening at the sound of Riku's pants and groans. Suddenly the brunette flipped the older boy onto his back, rocking his naked erection against Riku's clothed one. The silver haired teen rolled his hips upwards against the brunette's, moaning in appreciation. It seemed like the brunette was only this aggressive when he was half asleep. Sora looked down at his writhing boyfriend and smirked. Leaning down, the brunette bit the creamy pale skin of the older boy. Riku moaned at the feel of his lover's teeth sinking into his flesh, his hips unintentionally rolling.

Biting the thin black strap of the silver haired boy's thong, Sora ripped it down his thighs, harshly. The older boy merely writhed in response, the rougher actions exciting him. The brunette rummaged through one of the drawers next to the bed before grabbing a bottle of lube, slamming the drawer shut. Riku watched in anticipation as the brunette slid down his body and slunk in between his pale thighs. Sora lifted up the slender and slightly muscular legs, hooking them over his shoulders. Riku moaned, involuntarily at the sound of his boyfriend slicking his fingers with the thick gel.

Without warning, the silent brunette shoved two fingers into the silver haired teen, instantly scissoring the two digits within the tight heat. Riku gave a half hearted shriek of surprise as the younger boy fingered his ass relentlessly. A third finger joined the two scissoring digits, stretching the silver haired teen's entrance as wide as possible. Sora groaned as he coated his cock in the cool gel, rubbing it in with his free hand. Riku couldn't stop whimpering from pleasure as the brunette's fingers constantly brushed lightly near his prostate. Riku loved waking up the brunette and having sex, it seemed like the only time the younger boy would just fuck him no holds barred.

With the pale teen's slender legs still thrown over his shoulders, Sora removed his fingers from the tight entrance, quickly ramming his slicked cock into the quivering heat. Riku gasped at the slight pain, though he moaned at the rough contact. The brunette slammed insistently into the tightening heat, delighting in the breathy gasps and moans from his writhing lover. Riku couldn't regulate his breathing with the harsh pace of the brunette, but he didn't care that much as the younger boy hit his prostate ripping his orgasm from his weeping cock. The silver haired teen's orgasm splattered all over the brunette who didn't seem to notice the cum sliding down his toned stomach, still thrusting in and out of the older boy.

The tingly aftershocks of his orgasm caused Riku to shudder, his entrance unconsciously tightening around Sora's cock. The brunette groaned, turning his head to nip at the inside of the silver haired teen's thigh, which only caused Riku to moan and tighten even more around Sora. Realising he had made a deeper mark on the pale skin than he had intended, Sora licked the creamy skin, causing the older boy to moan and gasp breathily in response. When the silver haired teen had loosened around the brunette's cock, Sora continued the rapid and harsh pace from before.

Clutching the sheets, his silver hair messily strewn across his face in a mass of sweaty strands, Riku whimpered and writhed as he felt his second orgasm nearing. Sora noticed the harsh breath of his lover and angled his hips to hit the older boy's prostate. Riku came with a shuddering gasp, all over the brunette again, even managing to get some in his hair. Ripping the bed sheets from the mattress, the silver haired boy wriggled around, relishing in the slightly uncomfortable aftershocks of his second orgasm.

Glancing down at his ravaged lover, Sora finally felt the familiar twinging of his cock as his own orgasm built. Heat pooling in his lower stomach, the brunette thrust into Riku's quivering ass once more before his own orgasm brought him over the golden edge, his vision spiking as he emptied his load into the writhing pale boy. Pulling out of the tight heat, Sora crawled over to collapse next to the older boy. Exhausted, the brunette looked over to see the sexy satisfied grin, gracing his lover's lips. "I want to come home to you every night." Riku murmured, trying desperately to regain his breath. Sora slung an arm over the paler boy and brought him flush against his body. Looking at the brunette's face, Riku realised the younger boy had fallen asleep. Placing a soft kiss against his lover's forehead, Riku whispered quietly, "Every night just like this."


End file.
